


Nightclub Backroom

by Cadoan



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, very light choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: Jaal, Reyes and Scott fuck, and that's all it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted my three favourites to fuck, so I wrote this. I just really want to corrupt Reyes as well.

Scott leaned back into the sofa, eyes heavily lidded and head resting back against the back of the sofa as he looked at the other two. The sound and beat of the nightclub in the other room pulsated through his body. He had one hand wrapped around his painfully hard cock and he used the other one's fingers to stroke to head of his cock, spreading the precum over the sensitive skin. He movements were slow and lazy, dragged out so he wouldn't come too quickly. Sometimes, he used his thumb to press into the slit, using only the slightest bit of nail that sent red hot shivers through him. He never however took his eyes on the other end of the sofa, at Jaal and Reyes.

Jaal was sitting on the sofa, upright. Across his thighs, in his lap but with his back to Jaal, sat Reyes. He was completely naked and beautifully impaled on Jaal's cock. His own cock was standing hard upright towards his navel. Jaal had wrapped both arms around Reyes's chect to get leverage to fuck into the man. Reyes head had lulled backwards, and was resting against Jaal's shoulder.

Scott pumped his hand up and down as Jaal's cock disappeared into Reyes ass over and over again. Scott was almost painfully hard watching the two fucking. Reyes eyes were closed, mouth half open and face flushed, but Jaal was watching Scott intently as he was fucking the other man. Scott pulled the foreskin back and forth over the head of his cock a few more times before he stood up and walked over the few steps needed to be in front of them. The muffled music of the nightclub on the other side of the locked door seemed to be pounding in time with his pulse. Jaal held his gaze the whole time, never ceasing the movement of his hips, the fucking of the man on top of him. Eventually, Scott tore his eyes away to look at Reyes instead. The man looked absolutely stunning. His tanned skin was glistening with sweat, his nipples erect. Muscles around his sides were straining as he was draped backwards, and his abs were playing under the skin. Around the navel, a trail of black hair started moving downwards, widening as it got close to his crotch. There, his cock stood full and erect, the tip glistening with precum. Scott had to touch him. He reached out and placed his hands on the side of the man's neck, drawing his attention. Reyes opened his eyes, dark and distant with lust. It seemed to take a second before Reyes registered that it was Scott, but when he did, he needily reached out for Scott, drawing him in. Scott moved with him, to him, stradding Jaal's lap as well. The angara moved his arms and ceased his thrusting, Reyes just now only impaled to the hilt on his cock instead. It gave Scott the opportunity to plaster his naked body against Reyes, and the charlatan wrapped his arms around Scott's neck, kissing him longingly. The kiss was slow, sloppy, tongues coiling and lips meshing. Scott felt Jaal's hands on his thighs as Jaal started to thrust lightly into Reyes again. Reyes whined into the kiss over and over again, and Scott squeezed a hand inbetween their bodies to wrap around the man's neglected cock.

Reyes seemed tear his mouth away, breathing heavily into Scott's ear.

"It feels so good Scott," Reyes keened, and Scott nodded.

"I know, I know," Scott cooed back at him before pressing openmouthed kisses to the man's neck.

"I want you I- I want you now."

Scott looked up at him before he slid backwards, off Jaal's lap. Jaal helped Reyes to stand up, the human sucking in air through his teeth as the angara slid out of him. Then, he laid down on the sofa and spread his legs, his hands resting above his head. Scott was inbetween his legs immediately, lining himself up at the man's entrance. The slide in was hot and slick, Reyes already worked open and lubed up by Jaal, and both Scott and Reyes moaned deeply as Scott's dick was engulfed by Reyes' ass, easily bottoming out. Scott hitched one of Reyes' leg over his shoulder and used the leverage to start to slowly slide in and out of the man. Reyes writhed in pleasure under him as Scott angled himself just a little bit and the next time, pushed right up against Reyes' prostate. Reyes eyes rolled into the back of his head and a loud moan escaped his lips.

Scott felt Jaal brush up behind him, large hands ghosting over his hips and lower abdomen.

"Scott..." His name was growl in his ear, and Jaal's deep voice went through his body like a shockwave. Jaal's hard cock poked against his backside, and he ground backwards against it, making Jaal growl just the tiniest bit. Scott lifted Reyes' leg off his shoulder and down to the right, so that both of the man's legs were off to the side. Reyes moaned as Scott shifted inside of him, and Scott bit his lower lip. Jaal's hand was on right right ass cheek, pulling it to the side and carefully nudging the tip of his cock against Scott's waiting opening. Jaal's other hand moved to be splayed against his lower abdomen.

"May I?"

Jaal thrusted just the slightest bit forward, the very tip sliding into Scott. Scott placed one hand on Reyes ass for support and nodded.

"Fuck yes." Jaal pulled Scott's ass cheek a bit more to the side at that before he moved his hips forward and sunk into Scott's ass. Scott gave a deep, content sigh because of the familiar feeling of being filled up to the brim by Jaal's cock. Jaal moaned behind him as he sunk into the human. Jaal was amazed by how hot and slick and /tight/ they were. Reyes had been the same, squeezed his cock in amazing ways.

Jaal moved his hand away from Scott's abdomen, to his throat. He carefully, lightly placed his hand and fingers around the human's throat in the way that always seemed to excited Scott so. The pathfinder gasped, and Jaal wrapped his arm around the man's middle, holding him upright against his chest. He moved his mouth to Scott's ear, dropping his voice down even lower than usual.

"You humans feel fantastic. And you make such exquisit sounds." He made a sharp little thrust with his hips and tightened the grip on Scott's throat just the minutest of amounts. Both Scott and Reyes mewled as the motion went through them.

Scott was in a tortuous heaven, gripped in tight hotness in the front and filled up competely from the back. Reyes writhing beneath him and Jaal holding him from behind was an assault of his senses, and for a moment he was only lust. He dug his fingers into the flesh of Reyes ass cheek as he started to fuck back and forth, impaling himself onto Jaal's as he pulled out of Reyes. The slide back and forth was feverish. Because of the way Jaal held his throat he couldn't look down properly, but he could see how Reyes had thrown his arm across his eyes, mouth hanging open, pink tongue moist and visible in there. He also saw how the man's other arm disappeared downwards, and he just knew how Reyes was stroking his own cock towards release.

Scott had to look away as Jaal's hand slid upwards along his throat to instead tilt his head upwards. Jaal's breath was heavy in his ear, and two of Jaal's fingers was in his mouth, holding it open. Scott whine around the digits, hopelessly lost. Jaal started to move his hips now, fucking into him, and Scott moved his hands up to hold onto the arm across his middle. Jaal picked up his speed and fucked him mercilessly, and soon, Scott couldn't stop it. He came hard inside Reyes, bucking against Jaal's hold, mewling and whining as he emptied himself inside the man below him. He soon went limp in Jaal's arms, and he felt, as from afar, how Jaal slipped out and slowly lifted Scott up, setting him down on the sofa where he had originally sat.

Scott watched, spent, satiated, how Jaal went back to Reyes and spread the man's legs before he started to eat the man's ass out, lapping and licking. Scott's now soft dick twitched a few times as Reyes moaned and writhed, but was too spent to become more than half hard. After a little while, Jaal came back up, licking his lips. He said something to Reyes that Scott couldn't hear, and Reyes lifted the arm from his face to look at Jaal, then nod. Jaal gently flipped Reyes over onto his stomach before covering the human's body with his own. When Jaal pushed his cock into Reyes' ass, Scott reached behind him and pushed two fingers into himself. He was still slick from Jaal, he could easily start fingering himself. Reyes was turned even more into a moaning mess as Jaal started pumping in and out of him, fucking him into the sofa. The angara was fully focused on the human beneath him, and Scott used his other hand to stroke himself into full erection as he watched his two partners fucking their brains out. He was fingering himself with three fingers now. Jaal's movements were getting slow, almost sluggish, and Scott knew what that meant. The angara was about to come. Jaal's head dropped down to Reyes ear and Scott could imagine the snarl, the subvocal voice quivering as he emptied himself inside of Reyes.

Scott came hard on his fingers at the thought of Jaal's seed mixing with his own inside of Reyes, and he bucked off the sofa as a few drops of cum came out of him.

Jaal thrusted into Reyes one last time, gripping the man's hips and pushing him into the sofa, burying himself into the hilt as he came.

Reyes shouted out his lust as Jaal slammed into him, pushing back up against the angara inside of him as best he could whilst being held down. Scott could see in it his face, on the way his brow furrowed together, that he was coming as well. 

The beat of the nightclub music kept on coursing through his body.


End file.
